Sore wa Chiisa na Hikari no Yō na
Ending Cover 4.png|First Cover Ending Cover 3.png|Second Cover Ending Cover 2.png|Third Cover Ending Cover 1.png|Fourth Cover Sore wa Chiisa na Hikari no Yō na (それは小さな光のような, That Was Like a Little Light) is a song by Sayuri (さユり, Sayuri) used for Boku Dake ga Inai Machi's ending theme. Lyrics Japanese= 僕だけが見てた 君のこと 過去も未来も かなしみもよろこびも 全て オトナになるってきっと 優しくなる事だと信じていた 子供の頃の僕のままに 君のこと守りたいと思う 暗闇から目覚めても 僕を待ち受けてる彼方で 二人を隠したこの街に 誰も知らない雪が降っていた 君は僕の胸に刻まれた 一番深い傷跡のようで 君が笑うこの世界の歌 取り戻すよ どの部屋の時計も 少しズレていてさ 僕らはいつも 言葉を掛け違う歯車 ひとりぼっちで泣いた ヒーローごっこ 伸ばす前にくじけた 両手で君の頬に触れた 君のこと壊したいと思う 世界は夢の狭間で 黒い祈りを孕んで 大事なものだと撫でていた 優しい指がねじれてゆく 僕はただ僕のために 力なきこの手を 微かな輝きの方へ もがいてみる 君の歌う未来へ 導いてよ 守りたいと思う まぎれもなくあたたかい場所が あることを信じてる 寂しさに喰われた優しさが 白い雪に埋もれて行く夜 君は僕の胸に小さな火を灯す 古い傷跡のようで 微笑んでよ この世界の暗闇から 目覚めてゆく光のような 君のうた 僕だけが見てた 君のこと……﻿ |-| Romaji= boku dake ga miteta kimi no koto kako mo mirai mo kanashimi mo yorokobi mo subete otona ni naru tte kitto yasashikunaru koto dato shinjiteita kodomo no koro no boku no mama ni kimi no koto mamoritai to omou kurayami kara mezametemo boku o machiuketeru kanata de futari o kakushita kono machi ni daremo shiranai yuki ga futteita kimi wa boku no mune ni kizamareta ichiban fukai kizuato no you de kimi ga warau kono sekai no uta torimodosu yo dono heya no tokei mo sukoshi zureteite sa bokura wa itsumo kotoba o kakechigau haguruma hitoribocchi de naita hiiroo gokko nobasu mae ni kujiketa ryoute de kimi no hoo ni fureta kimi no koto kowashitai to omou sekai wa yume no hazama de kuroi inori o harande daiji na mono dato nadeteita yasashii yubi ga nejireteyuku boku wa tada boku no tame ni chikara naki kono te o kasuka na kagayaki no hou e mogaitemiru kimi no utau mirai e michibiite yo mamoritai to omou magire mo naku atatakai basho ga aru koto o shinjiteru sabishisa ni kuwareta yasashisa ga shiroi yuki ni umoreteyuku yoru kimi wa boku no mune ni chiisa na hi o tomosu furui kizuato no you de hohoende yo kono sekai no kurayami kara mezameteyuku hikari no you na kimi no uta boku dake ga miteta kimi no koto…… |-| English= I was the only one, Looking at you: Seeing your past and future… Your sadness and happiness… Everything. I’d always believed that growing up, Meant becoming kinder, But I’m no different than I was as a child… I feel I want to protect you, Even if I awake from the darkness, On that other side awaiting me. In this city that hid the two of us away, A type of snow that’s never been seen before has been falling. You’re like the deepest scar, That’s ever been carved in my heart. I’ll retrieve this world’s song, That once made you smile. The clocks in every room, Are just a little bit off, While we constantly remain as cogs, Misaligning our words. Playing hero, As I cried all alone, I brushed your cheeks, With hands that faltered before even reaching out. A world that wants to destroy you, Is impregnated by a black prayer, At the threshold of dreams. Those gentle fingers that were caressing you lovingly, Begin to twist and curl! For my sake, and my sake alone, I’m reaching out this powerless hand, Toward a faint, shining light – Struggling… So lead me to a future, In which you sing! I’m believing in the existence, Of an undeniably warm place, That I’ll want to protect. That kindness, devoured by sadness, Is a night buried under white snow. You light a tiny fire in my heart, Like an old scar. So smile for me – Your song, Is like a light awakening, From the darkness of this world. I was the only one, Looking at you…… Category:Media